


Bad Dream, Good Night

by miniwoozi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Character Death???, M/M, Sad, idek how to tag this, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniwoozi/pseuds/miniwoozi
Summary: Wonwoo has been having nightmares...about Mingyu's death. Mingyu's always there to comfort him, reassure him–it's just another bad dream.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello im back with my first meanie drabble (whatever it's called)   
> i hope you enjoyyyyyyyyyy

 

**_One._ **

There, at a dark space, Wonwoo stood. He didn’t know where he was, and all he saw was darkness. A moment passed, and somewhere, formed a light for him to see something. Mingyu.

“Oh god, Mingyu,” Wonwoo kneeled to see the other, who looked unconscious—maybe even dead— _oh god._

 

“Mingyu, don’t fool with me,” Wonwoo felt his wrist pulse, yet didn’t feel anything. The skin felt cold and looked pale, like dead. Mingyu was dead. Wonwoo didn’t lose hope. He wasn’t supposed to.

 

After looking at the laying body, bubbles of memories flashed on his sight. Bubbles, like they were blown on front of his face.

He remembered the first bubble. His first memory _together_ with Mingyu.

 

_“Wonwoo-ah, I.. r-really l-like you!” Mingyu stuttered, Wonwoo didn’t expect that from the boy he liked, or rather, the boy he loved. What a surprise, he didn’t think Mingyu would even grab the courage to confess to him at all. And now here they are._

 

_“I..I like you too.” He took his hand, where the taller flinched at his touch but sooner relaxed into it, felt comfortable with it._

 

_Then they always held hands. Wonwoo couldn’t even cope without that warm touch. He craved it, needed it._

_Everything was perfect at that moment._

 

Then other memories flashed, in bubbles, caged in the past. Memories that made his heart melt— like when Mingyu begged they would get a pet dog and puppy, yet it wasn’t allowed in their place. Wonwoo couldn’t resist the other, _damn_ , Mingyu was so adorable, like a puppy, but way more adorable than that.

 

Or that time when they had their first month together, Mingyu baked a chocolate cake for Wonwoo and surprised him with his friends and balloons and love letters. It was great, the cake, letters, and the memories, them being together. But there was Mingyu, he lay on the ground, helpless, even looking translucent. Dead.

 

Blood stains on Mingyu’s white collared suit, bubbles everywhere, fading whenever he looked behind. Pain running in his head.

 

Wonwoo couldn’t believe it.  Mingyu is dead.

 

* * *

 

"Agh, Mingyu!" Wonwoo woke up from his bad dream, sobbing.

 

He felt warm hands brush on his back. It was Mingyu.

 

"What's wrong, Wonwoo-ah?" the younger sat up to look at Wonwoo, who couldn't stop his tears. Mingyu felt sleepy, but oh well.

 

"B-bad dream..." Wonwoo said in between sobs. The younger was there; he hugged him and wiped his tears away.

 

"I'm here, okay? Don't cry anymore," Mingyu caressed the elder’s back, and he finally started to calm down. He doesn't know what his dream meant, and it was terrifying. He didn't want to lose Mingyu, not now, not ever.

 

Mingyu pulled him to the kitchen and got him a glass of water. Wonwoo drank it, and they decided to go back to sleep. Wonwoo hugged on Mingyu tight, scared that in the morning he would be gone.

 

 

**_Two._ **

 

Wonwoo kept on having nightmares about his boyfriend, and memories about how Mingyu dies kept playing on his mind as he was haunted by the nightmares.

 

He wakes up, crying, and then it wakes Mingyu up from his sleep.

 

"Bad dream again?" Mingyu rubbed soft circles on the other's back, and instructed the other to inhale then slowly exhale.

 

Wonwoo nodded, and again Mingyu wiped his tears. "What is it about?"

 

"About you, Mingyu," Wonwoo hiccups and he felt sad to have the nightmares repeatedly but happy because he wakes up with Mingyu comforting him.

 

"What happened to me?" Mingyu stifled his yawn, still rubbing the elder’s back.

 

"Y-you.. d-died."

 

"That's not gonna happen, Wonwoo-ah."

 

The seriousness in Mingyu’s tone made Wonwoo believe him. He wouldn’t leave him, right? They would die on the right age, right?

 

"I hope it won't." Wonwoo looked at the younger, and just absorbed the view in front of him. There Mingyu was, wearing pajamas and rubbing his back, looking at him. He loves the younger so much, that even having a bad dream about him would make him think he might lose him. He didn't want that to happen.

 

"It won't, and we'll be together, forever." Mingyu pecked on his cheek, where his tears used to flow without stopping.

 

Wonwoo nodded, because he believed it. He believed Mingyu, and didn't want to lose him.

 

 

**_Three._ **

 

It was true that it wouldn't happen. It's true that Wonwoo won't lose Mingyu. That's what they believe in.

 

Mingyu's work went on very well, no hint of accidents or mischief. They went home together, and they're sure that no one has been scratched on skin or their fingernail yet.

 

Wonwoo's nightmares didn't stop there, though. It would get worse, and he felt like he was drowning and couldn't wake himself up.

 

Mingyu would already be awake in the middle of the night, shaking Wonwoo, and waking the older up, but to no use.

 

Wonwoo is lucky, because then he woke up. He woke up suddenly and took a deep breath, he felt like he's been underwater for a long time, and there was his air for him to take.

 

"It's hard to wake you up, Wonwoo-ah," Mingyu commented after he gave the other a glass of water.

Wonwoo was aware of that, yet he was happy they were both alive. Soon after the sobs were silenced, they cuddled again and fell asleep.

 

Hopefully they would have sweet dreams.

 

**_Four._ **

 

It was their day off, so they decided to go to the amusement park.

 

"Let's go on that!" Mingyu points to the rollercoaster thing, and Wonwoo gulped.

 

The thoughts of his nightmares seized him to have a good time, but Mingyu pulled him in line, and quickly got to ride the rollercoaster.

 

They tried other rides, too, water rides and roller coasters, carousels and bump cars. They took photos of the memory, and Wonwoo was happy that the nightmares seem to not take place in the scenes.

 

"Bubblegum or this pink one?" Mingyu asked, showing him two cotton candies. Wonwoo took a picture of the other, and then said he wanted the pink one.

 

Mingyu got the camera from him and took burst shots of his boyfriend as it ate the cotton candy. Mingyu felt so happy to be there with him.

 

"I love you so much, Wonwoo." Mingyu chuckled and took a bite of his blue treat. Wonwoo grabbed the camera and took pictures of Mingyu as he ate.

 

"I love you, too, Mingyu."

 

**_Five._ **

 

 Wonwoo woke up after the nightmare, sweaty and had to run to the bathroom. He threw up in front of the toilet, and Mingyu sleepily followed him to pat on his back. He kept on throwing up, and tears formed on his eyes from all the things he's going through.

 

 "I'll go clean this, go rinse up." Mingyu motioned to the toilet and gestured to the sink to Wonwoo. He did as he was said to, and washed his face then brushed his teeth. He felt disgusted, and he knew the nightmares got worse.

 

 

After they were done, they went to bed, Mingyu kissed the elder’s forehead and Wonwoo rested on the younger's shoulder with his hand on Mingyu's waist.

 

"Love you." Mingyu whispered, and Wonwoo fell asleep.

 

 

 

He had a good dream this time.

 

_"I can walk, you know." Wonwoo groaned on Mingyu's arms. Literally, he's carried by the younger as Mingyu walked on the grass._

 

_"I know that," Mingyu smiled and kissed his lips. Wonwoo stayed that way on the younger's hold and he wished that time would freeze there._

 

_“Mingyu, I really can walk.” Wonwoo said, his soft self going to the back of his head._

 

_“So can I,” Mingyu chuckled, showing those canines that made him look so cheery and bright like sunshine. Wonwoo’s sunshine._

 

_He really couldn’t resist Mingyu, and so he stayed there, on Mingyu’s arms— his warmth. He felt the breeze on his face, like morning air when the sun was just to rise from the horizon. He felt cold to the skin but warm deep inside._

 

 

 

* * *

 

Wonwoo woke up, looking for warmth on the duvet on his side, but it felt cold. As if Mingyu wasn’t there, didn’t sleep with him at all. He rubbed softly on his eyes, not wanting to actually see the sunrise on the window. Not now.

 Then he saw someone else by the kitchen, his friend, Seungkwan.

"Where's Mingyu?" Wonwoo asked. He didn't care about how Seungkwan got inside, what mattered was where Mingyu was, where he went.

 "What?" Seungkwan looked at him, wide-eyed—as if Wonwoo was crazy. "He's gone, Wonwoo hyung."

 

_Gone?_

 

_What gone?_

 

_Gone… where..?_

 

Then it hit him. Wonwoo put his hand over his mouth, eyes wide. He fell to the floor on his knees, and he felt teary eyed.

It hurt so much, then his tears couldn’t stop flowing. Maybe it was just another bad dream, another mistake. _God, please_ — he pleaded, begged, Mingyu. He needed Mingyu, it was just another bad dream, right? But where was Mingyu?

Mingyu’s supposed to be there, beside him; comforting him; taking him into his arms.

 

_Gone._

 

He realized that he's been dreaming, all those times, and none of what he remembers had happened.  None of it.

He realizes, too, that he couldn't be with Mingyu forever, for he cannot bring the dead back to life.

 


End file.
